Problemas en el dormitorio
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Ryan, Espo, Castle y Beckett están atrapados en una minúscula habitación de hotel y deben decidir quién compartirá la cama doble. Basado en un prompt de Tumblr. Ambientado después del capítulo 5x03, pero antes del 5x04. *Mi primera historia original*


**Al final me he lanzado. Esta es mi primera historia original. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y críticas :)**

* * *

_Esto va a ser divertido_, piensa Castle.

No sabe muy bien cómo ha pasado, pero Ryan, Esposito, Beckett y él se encuentran en una minúscula habitación de hotel, perdidos en un diminuto pueblo del estado de Nueva York. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabe. Un cúmulo de circunstancias los ha llevado hasta este punto.

El cuerpo de una joven había aparecido en un callejón el día anterior. El primer paso fue rastrear la actividad financiera de la víctima, que sugería que tenía un trabajo parcial en una empresa de catering. Al investigar dicha empresa, se dieron cuenta de que se había hecho cargo de una boda en la localidad en la que se encuentran. Ese hecho, por sí mismo, no indica nada, pero la última información que les ha ofrecido Lanie apunta a que la víctima fue envenenada a la misma hora en la que trabajaba en el evento. Un banquete al que acudieron más de trescientos invitados. Por supuesto, no había forma de llevar a cabo una investigación que involucra a tanta gente desde Nueva York, así que salieron de la ciudad por la mañana y emprendieron el viaje de tres horas hasta este pequeño pueblo.

Ahora, solo les queda entrevistar a los compañeros de la víctima, así como a todas aquellas personas que pudieran haber visto algo. Durante el día, han podido hablar con casi cien personas, lo que les deja unas cuantas horas más de trabajo para el día siguiente. El problema es que se encuentran bastante lejos de Nueva York, por lo que resulta poco práctico conducir de vuelta a la ciudad, dormir unas cuatro horas y regresar mañana a primera hora.

Por suerte, en el pueblo hay un pequeño hotel. Sin embargo, como suele pasar en estos casos, solo hay una habitación disponible (¿hay algo más previsible?). Por lo menos, los dueños del hotel les ofrecieron instalar un par de camas supletorias. No será lo más cómodo, pero al menos es mejor que las alternativas: un viaje inútil de seis horas, o dormir en el coche.

Una vez en la habitación, los chicos se desvisten hasta quedarse en camisetas interiores y calzoncillos (por lo visto, a nadie se le ha ocurrido traer un pijama), aprovechando que Beckett está en el baño. En cuanto terminan de cambiarse, los chicos miran a su alrededor, estudiando la habitación. La gran cama doble se encuentra a un lado de la habitación, y las camas plegables están situadas contra la pared a sus pies, con apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ellas. Castle observa a los dos detectives. Estos se miran e inmediatamente comienzan a discutir acerca de dónde dormirá cada uno.

La verdad es que es una imagen pintoresca: Ryan y Esposito de pie en medio de la habitación, rodeados de camas, como en aquella vieja película de los hermanos Marx. Lo que completa el cuadro es verlos discutir en voz baja, para evitar ser escuchados por Beckett. Y todo esto, en ropa interior.

Aprovechando que los dos detectives están demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para prestarle atención, Castle se mete en la cama grande y se acomoda contra el cabecero con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Lo que ellos no saben es que Beckett y él llevan juntos más de dos meses; desde el día que la expulsaron. A su vuelta a la comisaría, hace apenas tres semanas, no se lo contaron a nadie por miedo a que Gates se enterara y tomase represalias contra Castle.

– Tío, ¿qué haces? – la voz de Espo le devuelve a la realidad. – Sal de ahí.

– ¿Qué más te da? ¿No decías que no querías compartir cama con nadie? – responde Castle. – Pues elige una de las pequeñas y ya está.

– Pero si él duerme en una supletoria, ¿dónde duerme Beckett? – inquiere Ryan, con expresión preocupada.

– A mí no me importa hacerle un sitio – sugiere Castle, casi maliciosamente.

– No sé, Castle… No me parece bien obligarla a compartir cama contigo…

– ¿Y te parece mejor hacerla dormir en una cama plegable? – Castle sabe que no está jugando limpio, pero no podría importarle menos. Ver la cara de extrema concentración de Ryan y la exasperación de Esposito merece la pena.

– Yo solo digo que Beckett ya es mayorcita como para decidir dónde quiere dormir – replica Ryan.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Castle puede ver a Esposito asintiendo, por lo que decide ir un paso más allá.

– Si dejáis que Beckett decida, uno de nosotros tres va a acabar durmiendo en el suelo – dice tranquilamente. – Lo que no es muy cómodo, teniendo en cuenta que no hay ni un espacio libre en toda la habitación.

Los dos policías miran alrededor, sopesando la situación. Es verdad que apenas queda espacio libre en el suelo después de desplegar las dos camas individuales; como también es cierto que deberían dejar que ella sea la que decida, pero esto es mucho más divertido, sobre todo sabiendo cuál será su decisión. Beckett y él dormirán juntos, como llevan haciéndolo prácticamente cada noche desde hace tres meses.

– La verdad, no veo el problema en que Beckett comparta cama con uno de vosotros – afirma Esposito.

– ¿Y por qué uno de nosotros? ¿Por qué no contigo? – pregunta su compañero.

– Tío, ya te he dicho que no duermo con nadie. Que duerma contigo, y arreglado.

– ¿Estás loco? Yo estoy casado.

– ¿Y?

– Pues que no voy a dormir con otra mujer. Además, Beckett tiene novio. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas?

Castle sigue su discusión como si de un partido de ping-pong se tratara. Esto es mucho mejor que la tele, sin duda.

– ¡Pero si es como tu hermana! No cuenta – agrega Esposito.

– Pues entonces, ¡duerme tú con ella!

– Chicos, me da igual dónde durmáis, pero yo no me muevo de aquí – interviene Castle. – Esas camas son enanas, y parecen muy incómodas. Tengo problemas de espalda, así que aquí me quedo.

Ryan no da muestras de haberle oído, y propone que Esposito y él mismo compartan la cama grande.

– Te repito que yo duermo solo – dice Esposito, rechinando los dientes.

– ¡Pero no vamos a dejar que Beckett duerma con Castle! – se indigna Ryan.

– Ya son mayores, que lo superen.

– Pero es que no es cualquier tío, ¡es Castle!

– ¡Pues duerme tú con él!

– ¿Y dejamos a Beckett en la cama plegable?

A lo largo de la discusión, han ido alzando la voz, hasta el punto de hablar casi a gritos, dándole vueltas a los mismos argumentos. Castle está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por aguantar la risa durante el tira y afloja.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abre, lo que hace enmudecer de inmediato a los dos compañeros. Al ver a Beckett, ambos se quedan con los ojos como platos, y Castle juraría que puede ver sus mandíbulas rebotando contra el suelo. Entonces se gira y su expresión ante lo que ve podría compararse a la de los dos policías. Beckett está saliendo del baño _llevando puesta solo la camisa de Castle_. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Kate se dirige hacia la cama doble, retira las sábanas y se mete dentro. Y entonces, para mayor estupefacción de Ryan y Esposito (y regocijo de Castle), le planta un beso en los labios al escritor y se acurruca contra su pecho.

– Buenas noches, cariño.

Parece muy tranquila, pero su sonrisa traviesa la delata: ha escuchado su discusión y lo ha hecho a propósito para tomarles el pelo a los chicos.

Mientras Castle contempla a la mujer de sus sueños acurrucada contra él, llevando su ropa a modo de pijama y en absoluto preocupada por el hecho de que sus dos amigos más cercanos están con ellos en la habitación, no puede evitar pensar dos cosas. Una, que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y la otra, que ha valido la pena guardar el secreto durante estos meses solo para ver la cara de pasmados que se les ha quedado a sus amigos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora. Sin él, se me quitarían las ganas de continuar. Por favor, decidme qué os parece esta historia. Es la primera que escribo, y estoy bastante nerviosa...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
